


Suffocated With Lust

by Saiouma_Fics



Series: Intoxicating Benevolence [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Choking, Closet Sex, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Semi-Public Sex, Strangulation, Top Saihara Shuichi, saiouma, suffocate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiouma_Fics/pseuds/Saiouma_Fics
Summary: Second chapter, still plot with smut.After what happened the previous night, Kokichi’s been quite nervous about the whole ordeal. Throughout the school day Kokichi makes new two new friends, all while doing his best to stray away from Shuichi. But in doing so, things got a little out of hand... Shuichi let his anger and jealousy stir up inside him all day. Then comes 10th period... the two boys have the classroom to themselves. Shuichi finally snaps.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Intoxicating Benevolence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119767
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	Suffocated With Lust

**Author's Note:**

> There is a bit of implied non-con here, but it’s mostly just non-con bondage and auto erotic asyphisnation. Just for the record, Kokichi says he wants to have sex/is fine with having sex multiple times throughout the story.

Like most mornings, Kokichi woke up with a pain in his head, almost as if a needle we picking at his brain. Slowly, he brought his hand up to his face as his eyes fluttered open, his pupils immediately dilating to the sudden light that entered his eyes. “Mmm..” He shifted and tried to sit up, but something stopped him from moving.

There was an excruciating pain in his ass.

“Oh god-“ He quickly rubbed the back of his neck, flinching at the sting that followed his fingers brushing over the abused part of his throat. Everything hurt. His wrists, his ass, his throat, all of it. That’s when it hit him. 

He wasn’t in his own room.

“Ah, morning Kokichi,” The boy quickly looked up to see Shuichi leaning against the door, an espresso cup in hand. He was fully dressed and wore his school bag over his shoulder, his hat tilted slightly down as always. “Wha-“ almost on cue, all the memories of last night came rushing back to his head.

His wrists restrained to the headboard, Shuichi stripping him bare, rubbing his sensitive chest... being strangled until his body was thrashing in protest for air under Shuichi’s grip. What a night.

He gripped the sheets of the unfamiliar bed between his fingers, his eyes growing wide as he relived every moment of it. “C’mon, we’ve got school.” Shuichi smiled innocently and pushed himself off the door, entering the room and tossing his bag to the wall.

He walked over to the nightstand and picked up Kokichi’s neatly folded clothes, his checkered scarf sitting atop the pile. “I washed them for you. Hurry up and get dressed, first period starts in thirty minutes.”

Kokichi was almost speechless at the way Shuichi acted, his demeanor completely different from the one he had shown last night. Still, he complied, slowly getting out of bed and slipping his clothes on. He could feel Shuichi’s eyes watching him as he got dressed, creating an anxious feeling to swirl in his chest.

The moment Kokichi pulled his shirt over his head he was yanked by his arm, forcing him to gasp and stumble a bit. Shuichi’s grip was right around Kokichi’s arm, holding him tightly as he inspected him. “Look at these marks...” Shuichi rubbed his hand over Kokichi’s vulnerable neck, the other whimpering at the touch.

“You know... I could have easily killed you.” Kokichi’s breath hitched at Shuichi’s words, the sudden change sending a chill down his whole body. Shuichi moved his hands to Kokichi’s waist and pulled him closer, their faces now inches apart. “Don’t worry, I’m only kidding. I mean, I could of, but I wouldn’t, I’ve taken a bit of a liking towards you.” 

Shuichi’s charming smile was replaced with a devious grin, his other hand holding Kokichi’s face in place to force eye contact. Kokichi’s eyes were almost shaking along with his body, Shuichi’s golden eyes seething at his. “ how do you feel about me, Kokichi?”

He felt as if he has lost the ability to speak yet again, but this time without the strangling pressure on his throat. He just didn’t know how to respond. “I- well... I like you a lot...“ “Wonderful!” Shuichi released the boy and reached for his bag, swinging it over his shoulder and grinning profusely.

“C’mon now,” Shuichi brushed past him and stood in the doorway, turning his head slightly to the left to look back at Kokichi. “We don’t want to be late!”

Yet again, the walk was overcome with an eerie silence, both boys too overwhelmed to speak up, both for completely different reasons. Kokichi was too nervous to say anything at all, his eyes wandering the sidewalk and watching the leaves fall swiftly to the ground.

Shuichi, on the other hand, had much more descriptive thoughts. Specifically about the things he wanted to do to the boy next to him. He wasn’t like any boy Shuichi had met before, not in any way at all, which made his lust for him even more extreme.

His face was so gorgeous when he was in pain, twisted and contorted as hot tears poured from his eyes, screaming and squirming from the sexual torture Shuichi had put him through. Just the thought of tying him down, forcing him to beg and plead, a cold blade pressed against his skin... it was almost enough to satisfy his sadist fantasies. Still... not enough to satisfy him.

“Kokichi, I’ve been wondering,” Shuichi broke the silence as the thoughts consumed his mind completely. “Just how far would you be willing to go to make me happy?”

Kokichi paused before responding, not sure how to answer a question of that kind. “I’d... like to say I’d do anything to make you happy. W-why?” Shuichi grinned at his response, shifting his head slightly in the other direction to hide his obvious gratitude. “Ah, just wondering, no real reason.”

He turned back to the boy, plastering a more convincing innocent smile over his face. That smile alone was enough to reassure Kokichi, letting his heart return to its normal fluttering state.

Kokichi felt venerable at the idea of letting Shuichi do whatever he pleased with him... yet it still brought a smile to his face. Even if what had happened last night meant nothing whatsoever so to Shuichi, he was happy anyway. Right out the gates, it hurt so much he thought he was going to die. In the end, that last moment of bliss when he slipped between consciousness and pure darkness as Shuichi lifted his hands from his throat... it was the best Kokichi had ever felt. 

He wanted to always feel that with, but he was too scared. 

... 

Kokichi ran his fingers along the rough edges of his chemistry book, the tan paper ruffling under his hand. He wasn’t thinking about anything in particular, his mind was completely blank. He tapped his fingers on the desk as he stared at the clock, silently praying the class would end soon. 

Kokichi paid no attention to the girl that got up behind him, walking towards the front of the classroom. Right when she passed Kokichi’s desk, her plaid skirt swayed a bit, a small note slipping out of her pocket and finding its place on top of his open notebook. 

He quickly straightened up and reached out to tap her, until his eyes fell upon the front’s writing. It was addressed to him. 

The girl continued forward, her strawberry tinted hair bouncing around her shoulders as she walked. She tossed something in the garbage and turned to return to her desk, quickly glancing in Kokichi’s direction and grinning at him. 

He swallowed harshly. He looked back to the note, the audible sound of his heart pounding in his ears only making his uneasiness increase. He could only imagine the horrid things it could say, but from a girl like her? He had always thought Miu wasn’t the type that would prey on the weak. 

Still, his hand nervously lifted to the note, taking it into his palm before starting to unfold it. He unraveled the light pink paper, the words written in shimmering gold marker. His eyes widened as he looked over the lines. 

_Meet me after class cutie~ Miu_

This... this was new. Kokichi had the occasional admirer, but a note asking to meet her after class? An unsettling feeling washed over Kokichi as he thought about it. He may like girls, but he leans more towards guys, so he didn’t know how to feel about something like this. 

He pulled at his checkered scarf and loosened it a bit before remembering what had happened the previous night, instantly readjusting it to hide the marks on his neck. All he could think about were the butterflies fluttering around in his stomach as he watched the girl silently. 

She was pretty... very pretty. She wore a laced, plaid brown skirt with navy knee-high stocking underneath, her black shoes slightly platformed. The sleeves of her white shirt were rolled up halfway, an orange necktie around its front. She definitely seemed much more like the popular type, so Kokichi had no clue what her business with him was.

After the long, nervous silence within Kokichi’s head, the bell rang. Desks clattered as students stood and gathered their things, shuffling out the door. Kokichi let out a shaky sigh while he slid his books into his bag, taking all the time he could get. 

“Hey.” He jumped slightly at the voice directly behind him. He turned quickly to see Miu looming above him, her arms crossed. “H-hi...” Kokichi looked back down to his books nervously as the anxious feelings inside him started to boil over. 

“Want to eat lunch with me? I’m eating in the band room today,” The boy was suddenly taken back. His thoughts stilled as his nerves eased a bit, relaxing to turn and look at her. “Right now?” “Yup!” She was extremely excited and it was freaking him out a bit. 

He slipped his bag onto his back and watched as many other students continued to leave the room, wondering if he should agree to have lunch with her. “Uh... sure.” He muttered under his breath. “Sweet! C’mon, I’ll take you there,” Miu excitedly took his arm and lead him out of the room, making their way around the other students. 

The moment they walked out the room’s entrance something caught Kokichi’s eye, or more... someone caught his eye. 

Shuichi was standing near the doorway, his head tilted down as he looked over his phone. 

Kokichi silently panicked as Miu continued to pull him, Shuichi bringing his eyes up and meeting Kokichi’s with a glimmering look. Yet, that look faded the second his eyes traced down to Kokichi’s arm, the very place Miu was holding him by. 

“Ok, they lock the band room, but we always get in anyways. I’ll show you to the door we use!” Miu happily rushed him down the hall, but Kokichi didn’t speak up. He was still sharing eye contact with Shuichi. 

Shuichi’s expression hadn’t changed, but he could tell from the look in his eyes that he was infuriated. They seemed to flare and seethe at his own eyes, golden and flamed. He turned and looked to the floor as he was pulled around the corner by Miu, Shuichi still standing at the door. 

Shuichi slipped his phone into his pocket and stepped away from the entrance, his head rushing with devious thoughts. He couldn’t pull himself away from the idea of his own admirer walking around with some other girl who was holding his hand. It made him jealous. 

Jealous with lust.

“Alright, here we are!” Miu presented the band room to Kokichi with wide arms, almost making it seem like it was some gorgeous orchestra hall. Yet, it was just a small locker room full of instruments that were never used. His eyes wandered a bit until he met another’s, someone he didn’t recognize. 

“Ah, Miu, you brought a friend?” The boy spoke smoothly, his voice deep and calming. His eyes were a shimmering olive green, the same color as his hair. He stood and brushed himself off, placing his open lunch container on the floor next to him. He advanced towards them and put his hand out to Kokichi, his skinny, pale fingers covered in silver and black rings. 

“I’m Rantaro Amami, nice to meet you.”

Kokichi hesitantly shook his hand, finding it much too formal to be shaking the hand of one of his peers. Yet, when compared to Kokichi’s fragile frame, everyone looked at least two years older than him. “I’m Kokichi Ouma.” 

“So I’m assuming Miu dragged you here against your will?” The girl shifted and punched Rantaro in the shoulder, the taller boy letting out a small laugh at how weak she was. “No you dipshit, he agreed to come here, I didn’t kidnap him or anything.” 

Kokichi stood awkwardly and rubbed the side of his arm, his mind silently running with possibilities. “S-so why did you ask me to come?” “Ah,” Miu turned back to him and smiled softly, almost reassuring Kokichi they weren’t planning on beating him up or anything. 

“You eat your lunch alone every day at your desk, so we thought you’d like to eat here instead!” 

Kokichi’s eyes went wide with shock as his heart dropped, the pounding in his ears coming to a complete stop. “You... want me to eat lunch with you?” 

“Why not? Rantaro and I hang out loads but it’s mostly just the two of us, people always think we’re a couple but it’s not like that at all.” Kokichi couldn’t believe it. He had never been invited to eat lunch with anyone before, let alone his classmates. 

“But Iruma, I thought you were really popular...” She grinned immediately, placing both of her hands on her hips. “Damn, just ‘cause I’m smoking hot doesn’t mean I wanna hang out with those rude bitches! They wouldn’t want a lesbian in their little click anyway.”

“Lesbian?” Once again, Miu giggled and looked to Rantaro, then to Kokichi. “Sorry if note seemed a bit flirty, I kinda use my looks to my advantage. Rantaro goes both ways, but I’m strictly for the girls~”

Rantaro made little finger guns at Kokichi as he sat back down, sliding his lunch to the side and relaxing against the wall. He brought his hand down and patted the floor next to him. “C’mon, you can sit here.” 

Kokichi hesitated before moving forward, his whole mind a nervous wreck as he sat on the carpeted floor next to the taller male. The other smiled down to Kokichi slightly before looking back to Miu, who was getting herself comfortable on the floor as well. 

Rantaro moved over and grabbed the box that sat near his books, Miu ruffled through her bag to search for her lunch. Kokichi just sat there, silently fidgeting with his fingers while he started at his feet. 

His black school shoes were quite tattered and a bit torn up, but he’s been wearing them for so long now he couldn’t even throw them away. He brought one hand up to his checkered scarf and pulled it up slightly to hide the marks on his neck better. 

He twisted the material in his hand, thinking about all the things he wanted to say to Shuichi, but was much too nervous to. Despite his scarf being an inanimate object, he felt a close connection to the small piece of fabric. It was a knitted scarf, so he only wore it during the colder seasons, it didn’t go well with his black, formal school outfit. 

“Ouma-Kun, do you not have a lunch?” Kokichi’s heart skipped a beat when Rantaro spoke up to him, almost causing the boy to jump. He looked to his bag, but realized where he had been the previous night. Normally, Kokichi would make himself lunch each morning to eat in the classroom, but last night wasn’t any normal day... 

“N-no, I forgot mine at home today...” Kokichi feed into his unhealthy habit of lying, but he didn’t want to admit why he really didn’t have a lunch. Rantaro smiled and turned to face Kokichi, extending his arm out to the smaller boy. 

“Here, you can have the rest of mine. I’m already done so it’s all yours,” He placed the box on Kokichi’s lap and offered an almost loving expression to him. “Oh, you don’t have to-“ “It’s no problem, I’d just throw it away anyway.” Rantaro assured Kokichi there was no problem, returning to search through his book bag. 

In all honesty, the food did look really incredible. Kokichi looked over the homemade miso soup, still steaming slightly in its container. He could feel his heart warm a bit in his chest while the thought of a peer offering him a homemade lunch lingered in his mind. Just as the food looked, it tasted amazing as well.

“So, Ouma-Kun,” Rantaro shuffled through his bag but stopped to look back at the smaller boy. “I can call you that, right?” Kokichi nodded in response as he filled his mouth with more flavorful soup, “What are you doing for your scholarship presentation?” 

Kokichi almost choked on the soup when the presentation was mentioned, his whole body jerking forward and almost causing him to cough. He hadn’t even started on the basis of the presentation, not after what had happened last night... 

“I... haven’t picked a topic yet...” He muttered. “Aren’t you partners with Saihara? He’s a great worker, you should be fine even if you end up getting a late start.” Rantaro responded in a nonchalant tone, his hand finally emerging from his bag to reveal a pen.

“Still, if you don’t end up doing well, you can always ask me for help.” Rantaro turned to Kokichi and held out his empty hand, acting as if he was waiting for the other to offer him something. “Can I have that note Miu gave you?” Confused, Kokichi took the crumpled note and handed it to the green-haired boy. 

Rantaro clicked the back of the pen against his thumb and flipped the note over, writing something on its back. “There you go,” He smiled and held the paper out to Kokichi, an array of numbers now scribbled out. “That’s my phone number. I’m more than willing to help you out, plus if you ever want to have lunch with us again you can just message me!” 

Kokichi’s face immediately flushed as the pink paper was placed in his hands. He had never gotten a guy’s phone number just handed to him before... and the feeling was pretty strange to him. None the less, he put the note in his back pocket. 

“Are you two love birds done yet?” Miu cooed from across the band room’s floor, mockingly grinning at them. “Lunch ends in a couple of minutes, we should get out of here before next period starts.”

Miu got to her feet and brushed off her skirt, sending a bit of dust up in the air. Rantaro followed after her by getting up and swinging his bag over his shoulder. Kokichi got the memo and quickly gathered his things, “Ouma-Kun, we share the same next class, mind walking there with me?” 

Kokichi didn’t refuse since there was no reason to, they would both be heading in that direction no matter what he said. “Sure, I don’t ha-“ “Hey shorty,” Miu leaned down next to the smaller boy, whispering so only he could hear. “You might want to cover up those hickeys better, just a little friendly advice~” 

Kokichi froze as Miu pulled away and winked. “See you later Rantaro!” Miu cheerfully waved to the other before pushing through the band room doors and disappearing down the hall. Kokichi moved his hand to his neck and pulled his scarf up slightly, wondering how she was able to see them underneath his scarf. 

“What did Miu say to you?” Rantaro looked down to Kokichi while he leaned against the door to hold it open for the other. “N-nothing important,” Kokichi laughed awkwardly and quickly walked through the entrance, praying he wouldn’t question it any further. 

“Alight,” Rantaro sighed and let the door close behind him, following Kokichi into the hall and to their next class.

Kokichi entered the class and quickly sat down, Rantaro soon entering the class as well. The moment Kokichi took his place, he remembered the other person he knew in this class... 

Shuichi. 

Kokichi caught Shuichi’s eye as the taller boy walked up to his desk, his expression seeming somewhat irritated. But, before Shuichi could even make it to Kokichi, someone intervened.

“Ouma-Kun, would you mind if I sat next to you for this class?” Rantaro smiled lightly at Kokichi as he placed a hand on the seat next to him. Kokichi brought his gaze back to Shuichi, seeing the stern look he presented, which scared him into looking away and to the floor. 

“S-sure, I’m not saving it or anything...” Kokichi spoke shyly in response and Rantaro nodded. “Students, take your seats.” The teacher stood from her desk and inspected the class. Rantaro quickly took the seat and threw his bag over the back of it, turning back to the smaller boy and grinning. 

Shuichi lingered around before finding a seat and sitting down, his eyes focused on the back of Kokichi’s head. He was only a few seats back from the boy, sitting two away from Rantaro’s place as well. He could still feel the burning jealousy boiling inside him as he stared at Kokichi, wishing he would turn around so he could shoot him a glare. 

He was completely pissed off over the way Kokichi had been ignoring him all day, almost as if he didn’t want to see him whatsoever. He had even let the boy into his house, into his bed, and this was how Kokichi would treat him? The pencil between his fingers almost snapped in half from the pressure of Shuichi's fisted hand. 

“Now then,” The teacher walked up to her desk and leaned against its front, her arms crossed over her chest. “Please open your algebra books to page 72. We’ll start today’s lesson off with some basic formulas.” 

The class collectively opened their bags and brought their books to their desks, turning the pages till everyone was focused on the lecture. But Shuichi couldn’t focus. All he could think about was Kokichi. 

He had imagined spending the whole day with the boy, but he had been making it so hard for no good reason. It just made him wonder if Kokichi was really being truthful when he said he’d do anything to make Shuichi happy because, at the moment, he was only feeding into his anger. 

The next moment he could, no matter when that had to be, if he could just get his hands on Kokichi... he’d make him regret trying to ignore him like this. Shuichi was sure of it. 

That thought alone was enough to bring a smile to Shuichi’s face.

Kokichi shifted uncomfortably in his seat, feeling as if someone was burning holes in the back of his head with their eyes. He slowly moved to the side to look behind him, only to find Shuichi with his face buried in a book.

He was honestly hoping to turn around and see Shuichi looking at him, it would make him feel a lot better to know Shuichi was spending time thinking of him. Still, he was a bit relieved that he hadn’t talked to Shuichi all day, he was getting anxious just being around him. 

Despite the class only feeling mere minutes long, the bell rang, causing both boys to snap back to reality. Chairs clattered as students rose from their desks but the teacher stepped forward and quickly stopped everyone. “Hold on, I need two people on cleaning duty today since I’m leaving early. How about...” 

She observed the room silently, then, Kokichi made the mistake of making quick eye contact with her. “Ouma, you’ll clean today. Would anyone like to volunteer-“ “I’ll help!” 

Shuichi stood from his chair and raised his hand, not even letting the teacher finish out of pure excitement. Kokichi froze when he saw Shuichi oblige so easily to the job, especially because he would have to do it with Kokichi. 

“Thank you, Saihara. The rest of you are free to go then. Ouma, Saihara, I’ll excuse you both from your next class.” The rest of the students quickly filed out of the room while the teacher gathered her things. 

“I need this place fully cleaned for my classes tomorrow, so don’t fool around.” She spoke sternly before nodding to them both and leaving the room. So, in all... Kokichi was now alone in the classroom... with Shuichi. 

“I-I’ll get the broom...” Kokichi muttered and wandered to the classroom’s supply closet, ignoring Shuichi’s stare and keeping his gaze to the floor. He opened the door and found the room was dim and a bit cluttered, but still quite roomy. His eyes searched the darkened room for the broom but he couldn’t seem to find it. Before he could step into the room further to look, he moved involuntarily. 

Shuichi pushed him into the closet. 

“Ah!” Kokichi fell forward and almost landed on his face, but quickly put out his hands and stopped himself. His body hit the side of the shelve and a couple of cleaning supplies shook, threatening to fall off and to the floor. He looked up to see Shuichi looming over him, standing in the doorway like a shadowed figure. 

“S-Saihara?! Why did you-“ Kokichi pushed up and attempted to stand, but Shuichi’s foot came down on his back, shoving him against the cold floor and holding him in place. “Gah!” Shuichi smiled as the boy struggled under his foot. 

He moved forward and into the room, taking his foot off Kokichi’s back and turning to the door, swinging his bag off his shoulder and to the floor as well. Kokichi heard a clicking sound and strained his neck to look back to Shuichi, only to see... 

He had locked the door. “Saihara- what are you doing?” Shuichi kneeled down behind the other boy, grinning softly at his pained face. “You’ve really done a wonderful job of pissing me off, you know?”

“W-what?” Kokichi stared into Shuichi’s flaring eyes, fear rising up from the bottom of his chest. “Ignoring me all day? What the hell are you trying to accomplish?”

Kokichi shivered at Shuichi’s words and looked away. Well, he tried to look away. Shuichi reached out and grabbed the roots of his hair, roughly tangling his fingers into the mess of violet strands. He yanked Kokichi’s head backward, almost pulling his frail body off the ground, a shrivel scream erupting from the smaller boy below him. 

“Answer me.” He demanded in a blunt tone as he yanked his head back further, tears forming in the other’s eyes quickly. Kokichi couldn’t even respond through the pain, he just whimpered and cried while he lifted his hands off the floor and tried to gain support off Shuichi’s grip. 

“You’re really pathetic. I thought you’d do anything to make me happy, huh?” Shuichi smirked while he examined the smaller boy that fidgeted and shook under his power. “I w-would! I really want-“ Shuichi pulled the other back even more, leaning forward to be level with Kokichi’s ear. 

“Do you really mean that?” Shuichi whispered calmly into Kokichi’s ear, his fingers tightening around his hair. “Y-yes!” Shuichi felt successful and let go, Kokichi’s head falling limply to the floor. He rubbed the back of his head and whimpered silently, his whole body throbbing from the pain.

“Good, then make it up to me right now.” Kokichi turned slightly and watched as Shuichi stood up behind him, towering over him. He pulled at his belt and started to unbuckle it, letting it fall to the floor once he stripped his pants off. “W-wait... here?” 

Kokichi quickly came to the realization of what was about to happen and his heart sunk deep in his chest. Yes, he wanted to have sex with Shuichi, but in public? At school? He knew it couldn’t go well. “S-Shuichi... we’ll get caught! W-we can do this, but can’t we go b-back to your-“ Shuichi ignored Kokichi’s pleading and leaned down, starting to take off the other boy’s pants as well. 

“Not a chance. This is why you shouldn’t treat me the way you did, this is what happens.” Shuichi laughed and pulled Kokichi’s pants down, the smaller male’s erection already showing through his underwear. That sight just spurred Shuichi on even more. 

Before he reached down, he paused. Kokichi looked absolutely horrified... His expression was breathtakingly beautiful to Shuichi’s sadistic mind. “What? You want me to stop? Go ahead,” He smiled and leaned down to leave almost no space between their faces. “Tell me you don’t want it and I won’t even touch you. I won’t lay a single finger on you if you say so.”

If Kokichi told him to stop right then, Shuichi would’ve picked his bag up off the floor and went to his 12th period class. Still, Shuichi knew Kokichi wouldn’t tell him to stop.

Because deep down, Kokichi wanted this even more than Shuichi. 

He turned away while a pinkish hue settled over his face, too embarrassed to tell Shuichi just how much he wanted it. But Shuichi could tell with ease. His excitement only rose the moment his eyes traced over the smaller boy’s erection, a small wet spot of pre-cum seeping through the thin material of his underwear.

“Dripping already? So lewd...” Shuichi pushed the other firmly against the floor, one hand on his back while the other moved to his own tie. He quickly undid the knot and straighten it out as if he was preparing a whip. He took both of Kokichi’s arms and tied them behind his back, using the tie to keep his forearms secured in place. 

He pulled at the knot and made sure he couldn’t move them at all, leaving him helplessly immobile on the floor. “Shuichi-“ “Don’t even try begging, I’m still pissed at you.” Shuichi pulled Kokichi up and to his knees so they were both kneeling on the closet’s cold floor. 

He traced his fingers down Kokichi’s buttoned-up shirt before pulling his underwear down, forcing the other to twitch at the exposure to the cold air. “Ah-“ He froze at the touch of Shuichi’s fingers around his cock, a small moan escaping his lips. 

Shuichi leaned forward to start moving his hand up and down the other’s erection, his palm slipping over his warm skin due to the cum that was already dripping down its sides. Kokichi moaned at his hurried movements, the urge to cum slowly starting to build inside him. 

Shuichi went to whisper taunts in the boy’s ear, but something on the floor caught his eye. It was a note with something scribbled over it. He reached out and took the note in his hand, reading over what was written.

His eyes widened when he saw who it was addressed to, and even more when he flipped it over to see a phone number written on that back. “Kokichi, what’s this?” He moved his hand off Kokichi’s erection and to his face, turning it so he could look at the letter. 

Kokichi’s expression changed instantly, fear rising in his body. “T-that’s just-“ “So you’re fucking around with other people, hm?” Shuichi moved his hand from Kokichi’s face to his throat, leaning him back into his chest and gripping him firmly. 

“Gnn- S-Shuichi-“ Shuichi could feel his face grow red with rage at the thought of Kokichi playing around with other people. His fingers tightened around his throat, forcing Kokichi to swallow harshly against the pressure. 

Shuichi had been so pissed at Kokichi all day, but nothing compared to the way he felt looking over that letter. He wanted to break him for that alone. That’s when he noticed something else in the room... something he found quite intriguing. 

A plastic bag.

“You know,” Shuichi leaned over and took the decent-sized bag from the floor, fanning it out to fill it with air. Kokichi looked back to him, anxious and perplexed. Shuichi smiled and looked back at him, twisting the bag in his hands. “It’s said the average person can hold their breath for 3-5 minutes before they lose consciousness, only 8 to go fully brain dead,” 

Without warning, he pulled the bag over Kokichi’s head, trapping a good amount of air in it and making sure none could escape. Kokichi gasped unintentionally, and the plastic folded in slightly and pushed back out when he released the breath. 

Shuichi took the remaining part of the bag and tied it firmly so it would contain the air inside and stay in place. “I wonder just how long you’ll last with that measly amount of air~” Shuichi smirked and used the hand that wasn’t holding Kokichi by his forearms to check the knot he had just created. 

“Shuichi- This is-“ Every time Kokichi tried to speak, the plastic would fold inwards and wrap around his mouth until he exhaled, each breath leaving him with less oxygen. “I was going to be a little gentle with you, but I don’t think you deserve that anymore. I’d take shallow breaths if I were you.”

Kokichi whimpered as Shuichi reached for his book bag and opened it, taking out a small bottle of lube. He had always kept a bottle in his bag just in case, but he never thought he’d actually get to use it somewhere other than his own home. Today was special. 

“Hah!” Kokichi gasped and jolted forward as two cold fingers pressed against his entrance, dripping in the clear lube. Faster than the last time, Shuichi pushed two fingers in at once, quickly thrusting them inside the boy’s tight hole.

“So loose, I really fucked you well yesterday, didn’t I?” Shuichi laughed deviously as he scissored his two fingers inside the smaller male, earning a loud, strained moan from behind the plastic bag. The feeling was almost enough to distract Kokichi from the fact it was getting hard to breathe and the bag was slowly fogging with each exhale. 

“You know, you didn’t have to make this so hard on yourself. I thought you liked me...” Shuichi cooed to the other in a deprived tone, trying to make the boy feel guilty. Those words hit Kokichi’s heart with a staggering pain, the idea of Shuichi thinking he didn’t love him... it wasn’t true in the slightest. 

He did love Shuichi, he had been sure of it since the first day of school last year. He never would have expected to be here, or to see this side of Shuichi, but he didn’t want to let it change anything. He was sure just as he always had been... he truly did love Shuichi. 

“I- do, I r-really like you! I swear I- hah-“ Kokichi’s tone begged the other to listen, but he disregarded Kokichi’s desperate change. Instead, he took a different approach. “Ngh!“ Kokichi moaned heavily when Shuichi inserted a third finger, his whole body tensing around the fingers inside him. Shuichi curled and uncurled them slowly, the noises Kokichi would make each time was like like music to his ears. 

“G-gah, it feels- hah, mmm-“ Kokichi barely get out any words through the bag, tears starting to prick at the corners of his eyes. His whole body twitched uncontrollably while Shuichi continued to finger fuck him. Suddenly, all three fingers were pulled out of him, leaving his hole completely empty and loose. 

“Ah!” Kokichi yelped as Shuichi grasped his shoulders and pushed him to the floor, pinning him down with his legs. Shuichi pushed inwards to hold him in place so he could kneel over him, completely in control.

Shuichi smiled down at the boy who laid helplessly on the floor, his arms tied tightly behind his back and his face a flushed red under the bag that confined his breathing. He could feel his erection grow while he observed his beautiful toy. He pulled at his underwear and quickly stripped it to his knees, not bothering to slip them under and off his legs. 

Then, he took both of Kokichi’s ass checks in his hands, spreading them open to get a better look. “Hah- nhg,” Kokichi moaned quietly, clearing trying to control his breathing, while Shuichi admired his pink little hole. But Shuichi was sure he was about to make him lose his composure now. He lined his cock up with Kokichi’s ass, without warning, thrusting his full length into him with no remorse.

“AHHH! HAH-“ Plastic engulfed Kokichi’s mouth the second he screamed out, the sudden gasp causing a quick loss of air. He tried to catch his breath and regain the breathing he had going, but Shuichi picked up his speed and thrust into him mercilessly. 

“NGH-“ He gagged on the plastic and tried to cough, only to feel the tight bag constrict around him even more. His eyes started to fill with tears, threatening to pour out and collect in the base of the bag. “Hah- Kokichi you really- ah, make me now want to t-trust you,” 

Shuichi continued at the extreme pace as Kokichi’s body writhed and convulsed under him, gasping against the plastic while the bag was sucked dry of air. “I didn’t know you- hah, you would just do this for anyone.” 

Kokichi’s whole body was on fire. The searing pain in his ass and the fear of losing air were mixing together to create this somewhat horrifying bliss. He felt like he was actually going to die, but somehow, it felt amazing. 

“I- S-Shuichi, please-“ Kokichi squirmed under the other while he tried to twist and turn, gasping at any chance of air, only to have the plastic tighten around him and confine his lungs. He let out a heavy, shaky breath, causing the bag to fog up and let his head be surrounded by the hot air.

All of it was just gorgeous to Shuichi. Kokichi’s moans, tears, gasping for air, every little aspect. He ran his hands over the small boy’s thin back, tracing his spine with one finger while he slid in and out of him. He couldn’t imagine a more perfect scene.

“You must really hate me to j-just walk around and- hah- disregard me like that all day,” Shuichi continued to fuck the boy on the floor ruthlessly, more and more moans coming from Kokichi as he tried to breathe against the bag, only to have Shuichi pick up the speed with each thrust. 

“I- don’t! I don’t- ah, never-“ Kokichi desperately tried to tell Shuichi the way he felt, but only revived a mouthful of plastic instead. Shuichi looked over the boy who cried and squirmed as the bag was strained of every last ounce of fresh air that was trapped inside. He smiled at the sight. 

Shuichi leaned down and slid an arm under Kokichi’s chest, suddenly pulling him off the floor and to his knees as well. He pushed him down and closer, forcing the boy to sink further down on his dick, his throbbing cock now directly against Kokichi’s prostate. “AHHH!” Shuichi stopped fucking him for a second, taking some time to admire the way his body squirmed around his cock. Something in the back of Shuichi’s mind inclined him to go further. 

“I don’t know if you’ve convinced me...” He grinned and reached for the bag.

He took a handful of the the excess plastic and twisted it in his hand, pulling it back harshly so the bag was fully wrung of its remaining air. Kokichi immediately convulsed and tried to gasp, but nothing would enter his lungs as the plastic filled his mouth and left him breathless. 

Shuichi loved the way Kokichi’s hole tightened around his dick as he hopelessly attempted to find air to fill his lungs with, his face a flushed shade of purple and blue. He just stayed there on his knees, not fucking him, but watching as the boy suffocated and struggled. 

Panic was engulfing Kokichi’s whole body as he feared for his life, never knowing he could be so close to death and so pleased at the same time. He could feel Shuichi’s cock throbbing inside him while he silently begged for air, his whole body shaking uncontrollably. This was it. He was sure he would die right here, being fucked in a dim closet when he should have been in class. 

But Shuichi wouldn’t let that happen. 

Just as Kokichi felt his consciousness slip away, the bag was pulled up and off his head, the hot air mixing with the fresh, cold breeze. He gasped and gaged, oxygen had never felt so refreshing in his entire life. His lungs welcomed the feeling repeatedly with large coughs, the freezing air brushing over his flushed face. 

Shuichi didn’t give him any time to actually catch his breath as he continued to fuck him brutally, thrusting in and out of him to force Kokichi’s desperate moans to grow louder and louder. “Ah- hah, ah!” Shuichi looked down to Kokichi’s dripping cock, which was still fully erect, but not having enough pleasure itself to cum yet. He would change that. 

Shuichi wrapped his fingers around the other’s neglected dick and pumped it eagerly, his hand moving at the same pace as his member moved in and out of the boy. “AH~” Kokichi had been begging to be touched, the way Shuichi fucked him from behind while jacking him off was just too much stimulation. 

Shuichi felt the way Kokichi’s body tightened around his cock and immediately knew his orgasm was approaching quickly. “Heh,” Shuichi laughed to himself as he squeezed the base of Kokichi’s dick harshly. “A-ah!” His back arched off Shuichi’s chest instantly and he squirmed as his orgasm was stopped by Shuichi’s firm grip. 

“Not just yet, it’s not fair if you cum before me~” Shuichi’s hot breath brushed against Kokichi’s ear when he whispered, sending chills down the smaller boy’s spine. 

Shuichi continued and increased the pace even more, desperately wanting to release his hot seed into Kokichi. He took his other hand and snaked it around Kokichi’s front, feeling up his entire body. His skin was smooth and porcelain-like, the way Kokichi shivered at his touch only made the feeling better. 

Getting close to his limit, Shuichi looked back to the other while he fucked him unforgivingly. Kokichi’s gorgeous violet eyes were filled with tears, streams going down his flushed cheeks, his amaranthine tinted hair messily moving back and forth to follow Shuichi’s thrusts. His eyebrows were twisted upwards, the pain and pleasure clearly displayed on his face, panting heavily while his ass was filled with Shuichi’s cock. He was a hot, helpless, moaning mess. 

Just seeing that face was enough to send Shuichi to his climax.

He released his hold on Kokichi’s dick and buried himself as deep as he could within him as he came, filling Kokichi with his thick fluids. He started to pump Kokichi’s member again, a few more strokes being all it took to make him scream in ecstasy. 

“AhHhH!~” He came all over the floor, squirting in every direction while Shuichi squeezed Kokichi’s tip to make sure he fully released himself. With that, Shuichi finished blowing his hot load into Kokichi, a shaky moan slipping from his lips as he filled the boy’s insides.

Kokichi’s body went limp the second he had finished, cum dripping from his ass as Shuichi slowly pulled out with a wet pop. The taller male supported Kokichi with his arms, he leaned back to sit on the floor with his legs out, allowing the smaller boy to lay between his thighs and rest his head on his upper chest. He watched as Kokichi’s chest slowly rose and fell, heavily breathing through his mouth as he laid completely still. 

He brought his attention down to the other’s arm, remembering his striped tie was still confining his movement. He took the knot and started to un-ravel it, a red mark along Kokichi’s arms was revealed when he let the tie fall to the floor.

Something inclined Shuichi to brush his fingers through the other’s hair, messaging the top of his head gently. Kokichi let out a groan and opened his eyes fully to look up at Shuichi, the feeling of his cold fingers brushing through his hair was heavenly. 

“S-Shuichi... I- didn’t mean to...” Kokichi huffed and struggled to push the words out of his mouth, but continued to urge his lungs to continue. “I never- I was n-nervous being around you- I swear that’s all, I-“ Kokichi wrenched forward and coughed violently, clenching his throat while he tried to speak. 

He wanted to tell Shuichi what he had thought wasn’t true. He did love him, he did mean it, he did want to be with him. He didn’t care they barely knew each other, he had always felt this way. He wanted all of this... but not like this. He didn’t want Shuichi to hate him, he wanted him to love him too. He wanted nothing more than for Shuichi to return his feelings. It was all he could ask for. 

But for Shuichi... something was off. There was a faint fuzzy feeling in his chest, a feeling he hadn’t recognized until now. He had been so jealous, so pissed, and it truly wasn’t even Kokichi’s fault. For once, he genuinely started to care for the smaller boy that laid helplessly against him. 

He didn’t want to let him go, even if he wouldn’t let him know that. He wanted to make him his own, having the ability to love and break him. 

Shuichi placed his hands under Kokichi’s arms and pulled him down to the ground, causing him to whimper at the floor’s cold touch. Kokichi shivered as his over-stimulated body started to lose the heat that overwhelmed him in the previous moments, now leaving him to let the frigid air cover his exposed skin. 

Shuichi removed his hands and reached somewhere else, but Kokichi didn’t bother opening his eyes while he focused on his uneven breathing. Suddenly, he jolted up to the feeling of something rubbing against his backside, his ass still aching and throbbing with pain. “Ah!” He sat up too quickly and almost fell back to the ground, but Shuichi speedily put his arm behind his head and stopped him from losing his balance. 

“Don’t freak out, I’m just cleaning up.” Shuichi reassured him in a soothing tone, gently rubbing the small cloth against Kokichi’s ass, wiping away the fluids that he had released into the boy. “Mmm...” The careful touch against his backside felt incredible, Kokichi relaxed his body even more to go completely limp to the feeling, Shuichi being the only thing stopping him from collapsing to the floor. 

Shuichi continued to clean the other’s body, never knowing he could be so gentle with anyone, almost treating him like a precious doll. Up until this point, he hadn’t seen anything in Kokichi other than using him for sex because he knew Kokichi would agree. Still... the way he felt when he saw him ignoring him...

yes, Kokichi did have sex with him right now, but there was still something in the back of Shuichi’s thoughts that he just couldn’t grasp.

“Here,” Shuichi reached down to Kokichi’s shirt, which was still on but halfway unbuttoned, barely clinging to his skin. He started to slowly button the shirt back up, taking his time clipping each sliver piece carefully. He took Kokichi’s underwear and lifted the boy’s legs, slipping his feet through the holes and down over his ass.

Then, fully clothing the other by putting his pants on for him, Shuichi started to re-dress himself as well. He pulled on his own clothes and looked back down to the floor, observing the way Kokichi sat silently and continued to shiver despite the new-found warmth. 

“S-Shuichi,” Kokichi slowly put his hands to the floor, trying his best to stand. “I know we didn’t clean, but this period should end soon, so we won’t have time anyway since the day’s over.” Shuichi interrupted the other while he continued to clean his hands with the cloth. “Not that- I... I’m sorry.” 

Shuichi stopped and looked back to the boy, who was still trying to stand properly. “I didn’t mean to upset you... I really didn’t-“ Kokichi’s saddened speech was cut short by Shuichi grabbing his arm, gently, pulling him up so he was standing again. His legs threatened to give out under him but Shuichi held him up firmly. 

“The bell should ring any minute now, let’s go back to my house. You can wash yourself off there.” Kokichi didn’t know what to say in response. He wanted to apologize again and again until Shuichi wasn’t mad, but he didn’t seem to be upset anymore. Shuichi took his book bag and held the boy’s arm while he opened the door with his free hand, the sudden light of the classroom causing Kokichi to squint and look away. 

Soon after they stepped out of the closet, the school bell rang to indicate the end of the day. Shuichi let Kokichi stand on his own while he took the rest of his books off his desk. Slowly, Kokichi made his way over to his seat and took his own bag, carefully pulling it over his arms. “We’ll take the subway home today, it’ll be faster than walking.” 

Kokichi couldn’t believe any of it. Shuichi had been so hostile throughout it all, but now he was treating him kindly. He cleaned him, dressed him, even helped him stand and walk. There was almost this sudden change in attitude once the sexual high had fallen, he just went back to being the Shuichi Kokichi always thought he knew. 

But when compared to before, something in the atmosphere had most definitely changed, Shuichi could feel it too. When it came to sex, Shuichi would put himself first and would pleasure himself, never even bothering to consider the way the other felt. 

But with someone like Kokichi, who was willing to do whatever he was asked, things we different. His body was so perfect, his face was gorgeous and doll-like, he was an absolute wonder. Shuichi wanted to do everything to him. He wanted to taste every inch of his body, make him beg for more, force him to scream as he fucked him relentlessly.

He wanted it all. Now, he was sure that next time, he would make Kokichi feel incredible...

While making him endure all the pain Shuichi intended to put him through.

**Author's Note:**

> See ya for the next part...


End file.
